


Shadow

by KurokuLotus



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dangan Ronpa & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Zero Spoilers, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokuLotus/pseuds/KurokuLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a brother. His name is Hajime Hinata. There’s nothing strange about that. What’s strange is that I was given the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

I have a brother. His name is Hajime Hinata.

Now, there’s nothing peculiar about that. He is quite intelligent, often receiving extremely high grades in school, and always striving for the top. He doesn’t have a wide social circle, but is liked and accepted by his peers anyway. Teachers and our parents always praise him for his hard work.

No, what’s peculiar about it is that I was given the same name.

We look almost nothing alike, even if we were born at nearly the same time. His eyes are peridot green, while mine are a strange vermilion. His hair is a light shade of hazel, while mine is charcoal. Just like my shadow.

And yet, disregarding these facts, those in our everyday life confuse us with the other.

Our personalities and demeanors are nothing alike either. He’s much more open with his feelings to others and isn’t afraid to speak his mind. He possesses the value of integrity, which is what draws those around to him. Myself, I never try to communicate with the masses. I keep my thoughts and feelings locked away and focus on my own path in life. I wander the world alone, driving away anybody who gets in my way. But I’ve never been able to force aside my greatest obstacle.

How does one cope with their own blood relative being the immovable object to the unstoppable force?

His schoolmates address him as “Hinata-san”, or “Hajime-kun” for his closest friends, yet no one’s gone to any trouble to learn my own name. Who is that boy sitting at the desk in the corner? Oh, he’s Hajime-kun’s brother. I stopped bothering to raise my head when the highest grade in the class was announced. Even if it was me who had achieved it, everybody assumes that it’s Hinata-san. After all, he is the smartest out of all his schoolmates. We are confused with the other, but it was me who was always mistaken for him. The only time anybody had ever made the reverse assumption was a teacher looking to speak to me about my lack of class participation. The name she used was “the younger Hajime Hinata”, as we both avoided nicknames. Unsurprisingly, she was quickly corrected. I’m near-certain that he had gotten his hair cut short soon afterward to avoid being mistaken for his supposedly subnormal, socially-inept younger twin brother any more. I never directly questioned our parents on why they had named us the same, even though we had clear-cut differences in our appearance from the moment we exited the womb together.

My hair is black. My shadow is black. I had been born his shadow.

…

And that is the story of why I joined Super High School Level Despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I decided to create an AU where the both of them are twins. XD This is NOT a one-shot. It’s only the prologue, so there’ll be more chapters to come. I’ll add more tags and characters as this goes on. Stay tuned~


End file.
